


Feels

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Anal Fingering, Boners, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Jack is 16, M/M, Mark is 18, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, Rough Kissing, Ruined Orgasms, Seduction, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack has a crush on the babysitter.





	1. Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's brother Aiden's babysitter is pretty hot, and Jack would love to show him a good time. 
> 
> (Chapter 1 is the foreplay, Chapter 2 is the actual sm00t)

Jack beamed at himself in the mirror as the doorbell rang. He fluffed his blue hair just a bit more, then headed over to open it. There before him stood the hottest thing he'd ever seen. His brother Aiden's babysitter, Mark, slightly sweaty, hair messy, and panting in nothing but some loose sweats and a tight v-neck. Jack knew Mark was probably going to hell because looking that fucking hot is a  _sin._ Jack eyed him up and down with a smile, chuckling.

 

"Did you run here?"

 

"No," He panted, wiping his forehead as he breathes. "I biked."

 

"Car out of comission?"

 

"No, but, can I get some water? I'm dying here."

 

"Of course!" Jack nods, moving to the side so Mark could come in, smirking in his mind as his eyes go straight down to Jack's flamingo shorts that may or may not be too short. Who's to tell, really? He doesn't acknowledge it, but rather goes to the kitchen and grabs an ice cold bottle of water, bringing it back out for his parched crush. "Here you go."

 

"Thanks!" He says, grabbing the bottle and cracking it open with one go, and Jack just watches his veins protrude. His eyes wander to his adams apple as he gulps it down, no breaks. He must be able to hold his breath for a  _long_ time. Which means he probably also has a  _really_ good-

 

"Where's your brother?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Your brother? Aiden? Small human who I supervise on occasion? The reason you called me over here?"

 

"Oh, um, funny story! My parents decided to take him with them on their trip. Sorry." 

 

Mark makes a small, uncomfortable giggle, but ultimately waves it off. "That's cool. Easy fix. Well...thanks for the water then, dude. I guess I'll get going."

 

"No!" Jack screams, and he clears his throat when Mark raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I was just thinkin' that we could...um, hang out."

 

Mark gives him a once over, eyes lingering on his exposed legs again. "Oh, um, I guess. What'd you have in mind?"

 

Jack just gives him a steady, nervous smile, messing in his hair again. "Let me show you."

* * *

"This...." Mark breathes, separating himself from his cute neighbor for a second, "Is not what I had in mind."

 

Jack grins above him, taking to leaving bruising kisses on his neck. "Is it even better?"

 

" _Definitely._ " Mark laughs, rolling his hips against Jack, letting his low groans wash over him. "You're  _really_ hot."

 

"That's why m'wearin' shorts." Jack breathes, then he seals off any of Mark's replies with a hard kiss. "Mmm, how far do you want this to go?"

 

"Uh...well you kinda started this, and now I have this," He motions towards his cock, tenting his sweats, "so...you tell me."

 

"You ever been fingered?"

 

"Um...no?"

 

Jack smiles, leaning over him into his side drawer to pull out his lube and popping the cap. "Well yer gonna be right now."

 

"Uhhh...is that gonna hurt?"

 

Jack sighs, kissing him again feverishly. "Not if you relax fer me...can you do that?"

 

Mark sighs in contentment, nodding into the kiss as he feels his sweats being removed. There's a pause and he opens his eyes to see Jack looking down.

 

"You went commando?"

 

He shrugs, grinning. "I usually do." Jack seems like he has a response, but Mark never gets to hear it because he's being kissed all over again.

 

 

 


	2. Boys Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut for playtime :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's badly written smut. Yw.

Jack makes slow work of teasing his hole, loving every new moan or groan he could pull from the babysitter. He preoccupied Mark's mind with the sensation of his tongue lapping at his cock, up and down like a good little pet. He wondered if Mark would ever consider collaring him. " _Ffffuck_ Jack..."

 

That was his cue to take his head into his mouth, licking up all the pre that had dribbled out. He blushed at the throaty moan Mark released, and took the opporotunity to slide his finger into him. His lover made a slight noise of discomfort, but as soon as Jack began to wiggle his finger it was replaced by heavy breathing. He crooks his finger slightly, feeling around for Mark's prostate as his big blue eyes lock with his brown ones. " _God..._ you're _really_ good at that..."

 

Jack pops off with a fond smirk. "Am I?" He chuckles, ramming his finger in deeper and effectively pressing the right buttons. Mark gripped onto his arm in ecstasy, and yes, he was going to hell because his voice and face are _sinful._ His hair is still clinging slightly to his forehead, and his lips are parted slightly as soft noises slip out. Jack can't see his eyes now, but he would bet they're probably crossed. "Fuck yer hot."

 

Mark releases a husky chuckle, and Jack may or may not cum hands free. He fucks him harder with his finger, slipping another one in with no warning and his lover just gasps like he can't catch his breath. Jack watches with glazed eyes as he looks for purchase, something to keep him from squirming, but he can't find anything sturdy enough, so he decides to use Jack again. " _Harder."_ His wrecked voice says, and how can Jack deny him?

* * *

 

Mark is barely hanging on, and its taking all of his will not to cum on Jack's fingers. In his mind he's wondering where the _hell_ Jack learned how to finger like that and why it took him so long to realize Jack liked him that way. He'd almost gotten lost in his own thoughts until he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Jack? We're home! Who's bike is that parked outside?" Comes Mrs. McLoughlin's voice, and he begins to panic as he starts to turn. A strong hand grabs him and he looks down into Jack's eyes, curious."

 

He doesn't speak, he only lifts his finger to his soft, pink lips. "Ssssh."

 

Mark nods, shutting his mouth as he holds on tight to Jack's sheets, glaring in ecstasy as Jack climbs over him, towering as his soft hand comes down onto his mouth. He raises an eyebrow, and Mark nods. A silent agreement to the fun little game they're about to play. With a smirk, Jack starts slowly moving his fingers in and out again, eyes locked with Mark's as he speaks.

 

"Jack?"

 

"Yes ma??"

 

"Who's bicycle is th-why is your door locked?" She says, jingling the handle, but Jack is too busy pressing his fingers against Mark's prostate to care.

 

"M'changin', ma! Gimme jus' a minute. It's a friend of mine's bike, he's lettin' me use it!"

 

Mark's eyes are shut again, and he's using all his self control not to scream. The fact that his boss, Jack's mom, is right outside the door should have him softening in a heartbeat, but it's hard to do that while Jack's flushed skin and heavy stare are against him. He's on the edge, panting quietly into Jack's palm as the conversation continues.

 

"Well come downstairs when you're done! I'm sure your brother would like to see you!"

 

* * *

 

Jack's lightly clothed cock rubs up against Mark's exposed one and it sends lightning shocks through his body as a familiar heat builds up. His molten chocolate orbs are focused entirely on Jack as he feels his orgasm coming on. Jack only grins, running his fingers against his prostate one more time and now, Mark is coating their stomachs white, and screaming into Jack's hand.

 

His eyes are rolled slightly back, his mouth is probably wide up, and his body is lifting off the bed as his hips move at their own accord. It's the sexiest thing Jack has ever seen, and he wants to see more. But for now, his mom is calling, so he pulls his fingers out of Mark, running a hand up his cum covered cock just to see him shiver from oversensitivity.

 

He smiles at Mark and leans down to kiss him, whispering against his lips.

 

"Thanks for hanging out with me."

 

"You're _very_ welcome. _Anytime._ " He replies breathily, and Jack chuckles as he stands up to go downstairs.

 


End file.
